Cross My Heart
by TopazSunshine
Summary: Sometimes there could be a second chance, cause maybe time wasn't ready for the first one. Latest –RedYellow
1. Rain: BluexGreen

**To all my readers, this shall be a multi-chaptered bunch of oneshots with different types of shipping. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Rain (BluexGreen)<strong>

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Kiss her in the pouring rain.**

* * *

><p>He sees her standing outside his house, watching him. He wants to go to her, to hold her in his arms and just hug her close to him. He wants to open that goddamn door separating them.<p>

He doesn't, of course, and he watches the girl's face darken briefly, before leaving. A burning sensation running through the bridge of his nose, and he digs his fingers into his palms, to remind himself that he is Green Oak, he is supposed to be strong and powerful, not sobbing over a girl. "Leave the crying to soap watchers like Ruby and Diamond," he recalls Gold saying.

His breathing halts sharply as he sees her turn around to look at him. He can't help but glare back. But even his glare wavers as he sees two tears roll down her cheeks.

He wants to run out to her, but he slaps himself mentally, reminding himself about who he was. He rests his face against the cold window pane, his fingers tracing small circles on the glass.

Green Oak never cries.

* * *

><p>Red visits him. He doesn't care, because he's too wrapped up in his own thoughts to listen to him. Both men sit in his living room, their hands wrapped around cups of cocoa. Red rambles on aimlessly on pokemon, battles and training. Green nods mutely, barely paying attention.<p>

His friend avoids delicate subjects like _her_, and although he appreciates his friend's concerns and thoughtfulness, he doesn't need sympathy.

His mind wanders to the long forgotten days when she used to go to his house, where they could spend hours talking about everything under the sun. He misses those days, where he often loses himself in her bright blue eyes as he hears her ramblings on nonsensical things.

A sharp cough jerks him back to reality, and he notices his best friend's piercing gaze on him. He awkwardly shuffles his feet, and stares at the floor.

"You miss her."

Red's words silences him, and his head snaps up to give Red one of his trademark glares. But he stops midway, because he just can't summon the energy to even get mad.

He's lost all his spirit and energy ever since she left.

"So what's keeping you?"

He nearly drops his cup of cocoa at Red's words. He's close to Red, but he doesn't want to admit how he feels, not when he's on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He slams his cup on the glass table, not caring that the sound of breaking glass resounds around the silent room. Green's actions can't compare to the shock Red receives when he utters his answer.

"Fear."

* * *

><p>He unplugs his answering machine, because he doesn't want to hear her voice every time the machine clicks on.<p>

She sent him dozen of angry messages at first, and his fists clenches as he hears the sharp, gruesome words echoing around the room. It's a far cry from the sweet, angelic voice that he once knew.

She sends him sad messages too. He ignores them at first, because he doesn't want to hear her sobbing voice. But late at night, he betrays his conscience and sits on the floor, hugging his knees, letting her words swim around his head.

Eventually, he's sick of hearing her, and orders his Charizald to burn the machine away. Charizald reluctantly agrees, and as the bright flames lick away at the white answering machine, he hears her tearful voice mixing with the crackling sparks. He hesitates, but he doesn't stop Charizald.

He watches the scene until her voice fades away from the flickering flames.

* * *

><p>Of course she doesn't give in that easily. She starts writing letters, and leaving them outside his doorstep, his window, his gym.<p>

Thick letters with bright stamps plop through his letter box each day. He tears them into small pieces, taking great care not to read them. He watches the remains of the letter fall into the pedal bin like confetti.

Soon, his trash bin is overflowing with scraps of tear-stained paper with her writing.

He sits at the edge of the river with her latest letter. Yellow accompanies him, but he hardly notices her presence.

He smooths the paper about, his hands shielding the words scrawled carefully on the smooth sheet of paper. He doesn't want to read about apologies and forgiveness.

He expertly folds the paper into a little boat, and tries to pay attention to his companion's idle chatter. He can't, because he finds it unfair that two of his closest friends managed to keep their relationship steady for at least two years.

"You've got to talk to her sometime, you know," the blonde suggests casually. He feels her piercing gaze on her, and pretends to be focused on the small paper boat in his hands.

He releases the boat into the water, watching it bob along the surface. He reads the small words on the sail, and his fists clench. He doesn't want to hear her words of apology.

He feels a small hand on his shoulder, and looks up at his junior. Her eyes are filled with sympathy, and he reaches out to push her away, until she spoke.

"She's feeling just as heartbroken as you are."

Out in the centre of the river, the little paper boat sinks into the cool blue river, the words blurring away until he can't read them anymore.

* * *

><p>One day, she just stops coming. He feels incomplete, as if something (or rather, someone) was missing.<p>

He stands up abruptly, knocking a pile of carefully arranged paper onto the floor. Daisy and Professor Oak look up, surprised, but he doesn't care. He runs out into the storm, leaving his sister to stand in the middle of a sea of paper with a gobsmacked expression (and his grandfather nearly fainting with having to sort out the documents again).

He doesn't even know where he's running through, but he just lets his feet carry him to wherever intuition takes him.

Green runs until he is exhausted, and collapses into a crumpled heap. Rain drips down his neck as he gasps for air, breaking the silence around him.

He can't tell whether it's the rain or tears that roll down his flushed cheeks.

"Green."

His first thoughts of the person was Yellow, because the person's voice was gentle, like the voice the Healer used to soothe a startled pokemon. He turns around, and to his utmost surprise and shock, stood Blue.

Blue, his friend, companion and ex-girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Green, I'm sorry, for everything..."<p>

He stands up shakily, his hands trembling as she steps cautiously towards him, her blue eyes threatening tears. He thought leaving was the best option at that time, but he had no idea how much he had hurt her.

He finally sees Yellow's and Red's point. All along, they had let their pride get in the way, and destroyed a perfectly good relationship.

He opens his mouth to apologize, but the words die on his lips. He's not an emotional person, and he can't express himself with words. He watches Blue's mouth open and close, and just when he thinks she's about to walk away, she breaks into a sob and runs towards him.

He freezes, because he doesn't know how to act. He's useless at emotions, especially at comforting people. Just when she's about to reach him, he recalled what his grandfather always told him and Daisy.

"Sometimes, the fewer the words, the more meaningful the explanation is. And the more meaningful the explanation is, the deeper the friendship (or love) grows."

In his opinion, actions spoke louder, much louder, than words.

And that was the way to break the muffled silence between them.

* * *

><p>She finally reaches him and grabs his wrists, blabbering her apologies between her heavy gasps. He tightens the hold of her hands and as she looks up at him, he pulls her close towards him, ignoring her squeaks of surprise.<p>

He kisses her gently in the pouring rain, and he feels her stiffen slightly, before leaning in. He's surprised to see that he's crying too, because he's spent so much time bundling up all the hurt and sorrow inside him, that he's forgotten about the one person that could every make him happy.

He hugs the crying brunette close to him, feeling her body shudder as she cries into his chest. She looks so gentle, so vulnerable, that he thinks it's a wonder that this is the same Blue that used to fill his pillows with her Ditto or steal his belongings and sell them on the internet.

He knows he's forgiven when he feels her soft hand move across his face, wiping away the rain and tears that trickle down gently.

He kisses her again, and this time, despite the tears, they smile.

* * *

><p><strong>It took me a week to write this! I had to read a bunch of other oldrival fanfics, listen to a bunch of sad songs, until I finally, finally finished writing this. I'm pretty proud of this, and I hope you guys like this. Like i mentioned before, this will be a multi-chaptered story of oneshots, featuring different shippings and pairings. Hope you enjoyed this fanfic, cos its my very first oldrival fanfic :P<strong>


	2. Waltz: GoldxCrystal

**Title: Waltz (GoldxCrystal)**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: They dance around the shimmering lake, waltzing around the empty field.**

* * *

><p>He glances at his companion sitting next to him, cross-legged on the grassy field, watching the stars above them.<p>

Gold's not a man who wastes chances.

He moves his hands closer to hers, his fingers almost making no sound on the emerald field.

_Just a little more…_

"Look, Gold! There's my favourite star!"

He jerks back, annoyed that he just missed his chance, but even his anger fades away completely as she turns to smile at him.

He loves it when she smiles. Her mouth would playfully tug at the ends, and her midnight blue eyes would crinkle up at the corners. Her smiles always captivated him, and always wondered why the others failed to see her radiant beauty.

She reaches out to grab his hands as she points to some random star. Her hands are rough, probably from all the writing she does for Professor Oak. He isn't disappointed, because well, his crush of five years just grabbed his hand on her accord, and that was enough to send him reeling into a daze. She could have hands that were as rough as meteors and he wouldn't even complain.

* * *

><p>She traces out each constellation expertly with her fingers, giving detailed explanations for each one. Truthfully speaking, he barely pays any attention, because he's too occupied with watching her eyes light up as she points to yet another star, or constellation, or whatever.<p>

She had beautiful eyes. They were a pretty shade of midnight blue, with crystal-coloured specks in them when the light shined on them at exactly the right tilt.

He notices the way the silvery moonlight caressed the contours of her face when she tilted her head at the right angle, and how she smiled at him with a hint of pearly white teeth showing. He couldn't help but also notice the few strands of blue hair that fell into her eyes that had his hands itching to just reach out and tuck them behind her ear…

Damn, this woman really had his heart racing.

* * *

><p>She looks like a princess, with her long, wavy hair covering her bare shoulders. She looks much better like this, and although he likes her cute pigtails, her smooth hair has him captivated.<p>

She's wearing a simple tank top, paired with a pretty denim skirt and a necklace made of beach glass: brown, blue and green. He thinks she looks gorgeous, even when's she dressed casually.

He doesn't know what gets his heart racing whenever she looks at him. She's not freaking gorgeous like Blue, or sweet and pretty, like Yellow.

Maybe it's her personality that draws him to her. He's dated other girls before, and none had ever resisted his charm towards them. But Crystal? She was a challenge to him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Crys… wanna dance?"<p>

He suppresses a smile as he watches her eyes widen in disbelief, and smirks when a light blush forms across her pale cheeks. He casually tucks the annoying strands of hair covering her eyes behind her ear, before standing up and stretching. Crystal quickly stands up as well, brushing herself down, hiding her reddening blush behind the curtain of her hair.

He grins devilishly, and extends out a hand. He wonders if he's progressing too quickly, but his worries vanish when she shyly takes his hand.

He couldn't dance to save his life, but it was too late for worries now.

They sway gently, and he's leading her around the field. The night is silent, but the moonlight shines on them like a silver spotlight, the stars twinkling above them in the endless dark sky.

He's nervous at first, for fear of stepping on her toes or losing his footing, but she wraps one arm around him and pulls him closer, and he feels blissful.

Fireflies danced around them, little orange flecks of light glowing gently on the lake's glassy surface. He finds it amazing that they barely lose the rhythm as they twirl around, without any music to guide them along.

He wraps her like a hug in his arms, and feels her cheek rest on the slope of his chest. His heart is drumming and his head is spinning. He can hardly believe that he's slow dancing with his best friend – not that he minds, of course.

She's a great dancer, and they move in perfect rhythm, no awkwardness at all. The sweet smell of her perfume mingles with the scent of the wildflowers around them, and he feels like he's floating.

* * *

><p>He leans his face down, resting his cheek in her hair. She's blushing again, and he grins as he pulls her close, ignoring her squeaks of surprise and embarrassment.<p>

He laces his hand with hers, and spins her around gently – he with his hands planted firmly on her hips, she with her hands on his shoulders.

Eventually, he swishes to a stop, reluctantly ending the dance and she tightens her grip on him, her heart thudding against his.

He wonders if dancing with her was the best option to acknowledge how he felt for her, but he rewards himself with a mental high-five as she reaches up to kiss him gently on his cheek. She burrows her head into his chest, fighting the blush rising up on her face.

This time, its his turn to blush, and he's just glad that she can't see the big, goofy grin that lifts his cheeks lopsidedly as he hugs her back tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to my new found beta for editing this. :) I'm no good at romance, so I guess this doesn't blend in very well. I actually wanted to use Specialshipping for this, but I guess I can't imagine Yellow or Red dancing XD anyway, this one-shot is very special to me because I just completed my RAD Intermediate Dance Examination last Friday (26 August 2011). I've been dancing for 12 years, and although this fanfiction may not be one of my best works, it means a lot to me :) Hope you guys liked it :D<strong>


	3. Jealousy: RedxYellow

_Title: Jealousy_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Well, since he was in the picture first, it was obvious that he should be ranked higher._

* * *

><p>Pika always found Yellow annoying.<p>

It wasn't the fact that she was mean to him, or the fact that she was evil. It was just that she was stealing Red away.

* * *

><p>Pika didn't mind Yellow moving in to Red's house. In fact, he liked that fact very much, since he could see Chuchu everyday. He liked Yellow, but it was just that he didn't get to spend time with Red anymore. Pika always came first in Red's eyes, but apparently he got replaced by the blonde.<p>

He found it extremely annoying that Red cancelled training practice nearly every day just to spend time with Yellow. Not to mention, he also found out that "spending time with Yellow" involved staying at home the whole day without actually doing anything.

They just talked and laughed and kissed all the time, much to Pika's disgust and Chuchu's delight.

* * *

><p>Pika hated the fact that he was no longer welcome in Red's room.<p>

He used to be the king of Red's pillow, often taking long afternoon naps on the white, pristine surface, hissing and spitting at anyone who dared to interrupt him.

Unfortunately, Red simply picked him up and ignored his growls, before shutting him outside every afternoon. Much to his annoyance, he let Yellow in with him. He thought it wasn't fair, since he had been with Red much longer, and she had only been with him for a few months. And the very fact that she had instant access to his room at any time angered him further. All she had to do was just hug him, and Red would go into a stammering daze.

He remembers walking in on them once, and was pretty disgusted with the state of Red's room. Red's jacket was flung across the room, and both teenagers were red-faced and rumpled.

Red kicked him out of his room before he could use Thundershock on both of them.

* * *

><p>Now he was not only banned from Red's room in the day, but he was also banned from the room at night.<p>

He finds it ridiculous when he eavesdrops outside their room. He always thought night-time was for sleeping, not for raving about how someone's hair or eyes or whatever looked. Plus, they often talked till midnight, and he couldn't get a good night's sleep.

He complains to Chuchu about his trainer's ridiculous antics, but she doesn't believe him. In fact, she claims he's "jealous". He stormed off in a huff, leaving a sighing Chuchu muttering something about "boys" and "unromantic".

* * *

><p>He finds it frustrating being ignored, and decides to confront them one day. He waits until Red leaves his room (shirtless accompanied with messy hair) before bounding into the room.<p>

He sees Yellow sitting on the edge of Red's bed, running a hand through her already messy blonde hair. He thinks the girl looks pretty messed-up, since her hair is rumpled, and her shirt is all crumpled. Still, he approaches her, trying to look as dignified as possible, but ends up tripping over Red's shirt. He makes a mental note to tell Red to actually clean up his room everyday, since he practically throws his clothes around like confetti, even more when Yellow moved in.

Yellow looks at him in surprise, before picking him up and cuddling him to her. She scratches him behind his ears, and he nearly forgets what he's so mad about, until she bends down and whispers into his ear.

"You don't mind if I love him too, don't you? I promise I won't come between the two of you."

His anger subsides at her words. He squeaks softly in reply, and snuggles closer to her body. She laughs softly and runs her fingers through his yellow fur gently. Pika chirps happily, and smirks at Red, who'd just came in.

Red scowls at him, and he smiles back smugly.

Hey, at least now they could both compete for Yellow's affection.

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>

_WHOOOAAAA, guess what I found sitting in my computer? Yep, a couple of my old fanfictions! _

_I wrote this story a few months back, even before I had a Fanfiction account, so my style of writing in this story is not as great as my previous works._

_However, when I read this, I decided to put it up, since its one of my first few fanfics, and I thought I should share it. I think its as old as "Neglected"._

_Anyway, my first major exam will be taking place in May (on my birthday, danggit!), but although it seems like heaps of time until then, I guess I'll be swamped for work, so I think I'll be really busy... Check out my profile for more details._

_I hope I can drop by occasionally to put up something, but I doubt I will have lots of time for writing D:_

_I actually have another old story I want to put up. Perhaps tomorrow. It'll be on "Cross My Heart" too. I realised I only have two stories there D:_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this simple oneshot from TopazSunshine's early days._


End file.
